Vehicles are conventionally operated with internal combustion engines which require large amounts of fuel and produce pollutants. The internal combustion engines require idling while vehicles are temporarily stopped which produces additional pollutants and wastes fuel.
Known external combustion engines require operation during idling and do not take advantage of power generations during certain modes of vehicle operations.